Tuffnut's love and lover
by ValkaAndClouldjumper
Summary: Tuffnut has a best friend whom he suddenly has a crush on. He acts weirdly and she tells Ruff. Will everything turn out right for him and his love in the end?


Hi guys, I just wanna tell you that I might not be uploading everyday, though I will try to. This is my third uploaded story, but it is a separate from the first two. It is a small 'series' thing. The stories so far are Sick and In a coma and out. Anyway, here is my story! For more one-shots or stories, R & R!

Norelle POV

My name is Norelle Hofferson, younger sister of Astrid Hofferson. My best friend is Tuffnut Thorston and Hiccup.

_Flashback_

_''Bye Heather'' we said to Heather as she sailed out of the Berk gates. I was really excited and delighted, not because Heather left, oh no, but because she told me Snotlout liked me. I slowly noted the special points of him and liked him back._

Present day:

I was getting ready to go to Snotlout's house to tell each other that we liked each other. While walking, I bumped into Tuffnut. ''Heeey!'' I said as I stopped to talk. He grinned at me and said ''You know, Snotty likes your sis. In the training academy, he flirts with her non-stop'' As I listened, my love for Snotlout vanished immediately. I raged even more then usual, and clenched my fists and stomped off to his house. At the door, he greeted me cheerily and said ''Hey Norelle! Do you wann-'' he stopped mid sentence because: I slapped him! He gave a surprised look when I ran in the opposite direction. Still running, I had the decision to go to Ruffnut's house.

Everyone POV

This was their chat: (r=ruff n=norelle)

R: Hey! How was the date with Snotty?

N: Bad. *sighing* But I wanna talk 'bout Tuffnut's behavior today.

R: Why? What happened?

N: He told me that Snot-man likes my sis.

R: But he's your best friend!

N: I don't know, but tonight can you just ask him! I'm worried.

R: Alright, but if he doesn't let me tell you, I can't tell ya'.

N: Yeah ok, I'll be going, its getting late.

*****end of chat*

Ruffnut POV

''Tuuuuuffffnnuuuuutt'' I called to my brother. ''Whaaaaaaattttt?'' I heard the muffled reply. My brother appeared at my door, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Wut?''

"Your behavior towards Norelle!''

"Uh… what do you mean?"

"DUH! Don't act dumb like always"

''Nothing…"

"She's YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Uh… I figured out today that BF is also boyfriend…..

"Tell me!"

"Y-I mean no…. don't judge me!''

''You mean… you like her?"

"Ok fine! I do ok? She looked pretty in her outfit today. But pleasepleaseplease don't tell her!"

"Ok fine"

*doors slam*

Everyone POV

Unbeknownst to the twins, Astrid was just flying back with Hiccup from their usual flight around the village. As Hiccup flew home, Astrid heard a shout of Tuffnut's name through the window. She landed Stormfly on their roof and listened to the chat with interest. After she heard the slamming of doors, she flew back excitedly to home. "Sisisis!" she said landing and jumping through the window. She ran up to Norelle and shook her."Sisis! Tuffnut likes you alot" she sang while bouncing around the room grinning widely. "Go away!" came the reply from under the blanket. "I repeat: Tuffnut. Likes. You!" Suddenly, Norelle sat bolt upright. Astrid nodded while doing a handstand against the wall.

Norelle POV

I was so shocked! I waited until the day to go meet him. Putting on my pink tunic, my furry vest, and pulled on some blue jeans. To match, I wore my furriest pair of furry boots. I ran out of the door to find Tuffnut, because of corse, I didn't have a dragon. At Tuffnut's house, I pressed the doorbell and stepped back. The door swung open. "Hey!" he said. "Let's go for a walk " I smiled, pulling Tuffnut out the door. A loud explosion was heard, and I caught sight of a large fire-like ball was headed towards Tuff. "Watch out!" I yelled out as I shoved him out of the way. It way too late for me to move away and I got hit by the explosion. My head started spinning and my vision darkened and I passed out. When I woke up, I was lying on the highest point of Berk. The beautiful sunset was in front of my eyes.

Tuffnut POV

I heard soft groaning noises from Norelle and I stopped pacing around her. "Oh" she sighed. "The sunset is so pretty tonight…I wish Tuff was here with me" I grinned a cheeky grin and slowly walked up to her. I sat behind her, hardly making a sound, and I wrapped my arms around her neck. "But he is here with you" I said as she fell back with the shock. I looked at her and sat her up to the same height as me. I smiled and nothing needed to be said. We crashed our lips against hers and for the first time, I realized that Norelle was more than special. She was mine.


End file.
